Jade's Not Jealous
by MohaveAmazing
Summary: There is a new girl at Hollywood Arts, that is spending A LOT of time with Beck, but Jade doesn't seem least bit jealous, Who is this girl, and why isn't Jade killing her? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There is a new girl at Hollywood Arts, that is spending A LOT of time with Beck, but Jade doesn't seem least bit jealous, Who is this girl, and why isn't Jade killing her?

Chapter One

Tori's POV

I was at my locker, when I first noticed Beck with this new girl. She had straight blonde hair, with a purple streak on the left side. She was dressed just like Jade would dress, in ripped black jeans, and a black, shoulder bearing top. She had on black boots. She had tan skin, that looked like she had fell asleep in the sun. The bag on her shoulder was black with a few safety pins on it, and she was holding a coffee in her hand. Just like Jade.

Andre and Cat didn't notice her. I hit Andre on the shoulder.

"Ow, you are painful," But when he noticed me pointing at the girl, his stare turned to her. Cat noticed too.

"Woah, that girl looks just like a blonde version of Jade!" Cat said, smiling as usual.

"Yeah, and she's hanging out with Beck. Jade is not gonna like that," I said.

"What am I not going to like?" I heard Jade's voice behind me.

"Nothing," Andre and I said at the same time Cat said, "Beck and that new girl."

Jades gaze followed ours, and then she said, "Oh," and continued to open her locker, and stuff a book in there.

"Oh, that's all?" Andre said.

"That's what I said." Jade said, and then she walked the opposite way from Beck.

"Something Fishy," Andre said.

"And I am going to get to the bottom of it," I said, walking towards Beck and the girl.

"Hi Beck!" I said, cheerfully, and pretended not to notice the girl.

Beck turned and looked at me, and smiled, "Sup, Tori?" He asked.

"Not a whole lot, whose your friend?" I asked, nodding at the girl, who was shoving a book in Beck's locker. They were sharing a locker? Even weirder.

"This is Joy," Was all he said. She nodded her head at me, but didn't smile. I noticed she had a nose stud, just like Jade's.

Suprisingly, no eyebrow ring though.

"I am going to go find Jade, See you in Sikowitz," Beck said, and then he left, with Joy following close behind him.

Fishy Indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's POV

Everyone thought it was strange that Jade skipped Sikowitz class. Joy sat in her seat, which was even weirder. At lunch I was sitting at the usual table, stroking my hair. Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Rex were there, too.

We could see Beck and Joy getting food.

"Man, it's like that girl is taking over Jade's life," Rex said.

I gasped, "But Jade is my Best friend!" I practically yelled.

"Shhhh!" The whole group shushed me, then looked over at Beck and Joy, who had glanced at me, in confusion. They were still in line.

"Where is Jade anyway?" Robbie asked.

"We saw her this morning," Tori said, taking a bite of a burrito.

"And she-" I began, but they all shushed me again, because, Beck and Joy came over, and sat down.

"Hey have you guys seen Jade?" Beck asked.

"Well, we saw her this morning, and then she just disappeared." I said.

"Weird," Beck said, he looked slightly concerned, but then went back to eating his food.

"I'm Cat," I smiled, and extended my hand across the table to Joy, who gave me a half smile, and shook it.

"So I've heard," She said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I asked.

"Calm down, Little Red," Andre said. So I did.

I heard someone cough behind me, and then Jade plopped down next to me.

"Jade!" I said, and hugged her.

"Get off of me," She said, and coughed again.

"Jade are you okay?" Beck asked, giving her a look of concern

"Yeah, I just have a cold or something, I have been in the nurses office all morning."

"Get better," Joy said.

"I will," Jade said. I'm surprised she didn't attack her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I sat in the RV with Beck that Saturday, we were listening to some music, and reading some magazines.

"Look at this," Beck said, pointing to a picture of a car made out of gumdrops.

"What The Hell?" I asked, not sure how to react to that. Then the RV door opened, and in walked Joy. She was wearing a black skirt, and a black shirt.

"Hey, Jade, What's up?" She asked.

"There is a car made completely out of gumdrops," I said, and then I coughed. I was still sick, which I hate.

"What? That's Crazy!" She said, and then she turned to Beck, "Mom wants to know if you want some pizza?"

"Nah, we are going to Tori's in a minute, Wanna come?" Beck asked. I didn't mind, Joy is one of my few friends I like. I see a lot of me in her.

"Sure, let me go grab my bag," She said, and then exited the RV. Beck and I stood up, and I grabbed my bag, and we walked out to his car. I got in the passenger seat, and then Joy walked out of the house, and got in the backseat.

Tori's POV

Andre, Cat, Robbie, Rex, and I were sitting around eating popcorn when the doorbell rang. I got up, and opened the door, and in walked Jade and Beck, and Joy was right between them.

"Hi!" I said, confused at the fact that Joy was here. Jade and Beck sat down on the couch, and then Joy sat on the other side of Beck. I raised my eyebrows.

What is the deal?

"So, What's New?" I said, trying to suck some information out of them.

"Not a whole lot, Vega," Jade said, and then sighed, and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Something was definitely up. Why was this new girl sitting next to Beck, and why isn't Jade jealous?

Beck's POV

Everyone was acting weird at Tori's house, there was a tension.

"Why is everyone being so quiet?" I said, looking at Cat, because usually she is the first one to speak up, she just looked down at her cell phone, and pretended to be texting.

"Do any of you have something to say?" Jade asked, with a bit of sharpness in her voice.

"I do," Rex said, "What's with the new girlfriend, Beck?"

"Rex!" Robbie said.

"New Girlfriend?" Jade asked looking at me, "What is he talking about, Beck?"

I raised my eyebrows not sure what they were talking about.

Tori sighed, "Jade, have you not noticed that Beck has been spending A LOT of time with Joy?"

Joy started laughing, and then Jade and I caught on, and started laughing too.

"You guys…think…I have been….cheating…on Jade…with, with…." I said, between laughs

"HIS SISTER!" Jade yelled and started laughing.


End file.
